In the tire industry, it is desirable to employ rubber vulcanizates that demonstrate reduced hysteresis loss, i.e., less loss of mechanical energy to heat. Functionalized polymers have been employed to reduce hysteresis loss in rubber compounds and increase bound rubber. The functional group of the functionalized polymer is believed to reduce the number of polymer free ends via interaction with filler particles. Also, this interaction may reduce filler agglomeration, which can thereby reduce hysteretic losses attributable to the disassociation of filler agglomerates.
Because functionalized polymers are advantageous, especially in the preparation of tire rubber compositions, there exists a need for additional functionalized polymers. Moreover, because precipitated silica has been increasingly used as reinforcing particulate filler in tires, functionalized elastomers having affinity to silica filler are needed.